


Aw, Fuck It

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona has a bottle in her hand and a strong right hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).



Winona swaggers out of the elevator and up to the door, the bottle a pendulum weight swinging on her left arm. She hasn't even gotten drunk yet (and it is _yet_ ) but she can feel the sway in her spine, the easy lope in her hips. It'll be a good night. She has a sixth sense about these things.

The carpet's springy underfoot as palms the chime and waits, bouncing once or twice. It isn't very long at all until the door whisks open to show her a civvies-clad Chris Pike: newly minted Admiral, friend of her youth, and the man who damn near got her baby son killed. His eyebrows arch in surprise as he regards her, one hand on his doorframe, one by his side, and he's on his feet so she feels entirely justified in greeting him with a broad smile and an uppercut to the jaw.

The bastard pitches over backwards and falls down.

"What the Hell," Winona starts, and Chris's eyes crack open into a glare, so she shifts her subject. "Were you thinking when you tossed Jim into the sky over Vulcan?" she asks, to cover her shock at seeing him on the floor from just one punch. Under his hand on his jaw, his face relaxes a little in relief that she hasn't laid pity on him, so she's safe to lean in and offer him a hand up.

His legsweep is insultingly textbook, and she bounces off his closet door as she falls, thumping down onto her front against the floor. The air slams out of her and her hair tumbles around her face, but she should've seen it coming, he got her fair and square.

"Hello, Winona," Chris says from beside her, a little muffled since he's still cupping his jaw like something delicate, which she knows full damn well it's not. "Good to see you too."

"I brought alcohol." She tugs the bottle out from between them and brandishes it. "And I want answers."

Chris's eyes narrow further, but that's because they're crinkling with his smile.


End file.
